Sweet Macaroon
by Rikka-Yandereki
Summary: "Tetsuya, apa awalnya kau tahu Macaroon?" Surai Babybluenya bergoyang seiring ia menggeleng—menandakan ia tidak tahu. "Macaroon itu manis. Bentuknya mungil dan beraneka warna. Warna itu mengingatkan ku akan Kiseki No Sedai." Pemuda bersurai Babyblue ini mengangguk mengerti. "Macaroon yang berwarna merah mengingatkanku pada diri Akashi-kun." Akakuro. WARNING:Typo,OOC,yaoi dll


"Tetsuya, apa awalnya kau tahu Macaroon?"

Surai Babybluenya bergoyang seiring ia menggeleng—menandakan ia tidak tahu.

"Macaroon itu manis. Bentuknya mungil dan beraneka warna. Warna itu mengingatkan ku akan Kiseki No Sedai."

Pemuda bersurai Babyblue ini mengangguk mengerti.

"Macaroon yang berwarna merah mengingatkanku pada diri Akashi-kun."

* * *

**_Sweet Macaroon_**

**_Kuroko No Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadotoshi_**

**_Akashi Seijuro x Kuroko Tetsuya_**

**_AkaKuro_**

**_WARNING:Yaoi,typo,OOC dll _**

**_Don't Like don't read_**

* * *

Manik _Heterochrome _nya mengamati tiap gerak gerik perkembangan Kiseki No Sedai. Bunyi decit sepatu yang bergesekan dengan permukaan lantai menggema di ruang _gym_—menandakan mereka sedang berlatih keras. Sebenarnya mereka tidak memiliki jadwal pertandingan namun pemuda bersurai _crimson_ ini bersikeras tetap menambahkan jadwal latihan mereka. Mengapa mereka mau menuruti perkataan nya? salahkan perkataan nya yang _absolute_ itu.

Bagaimana pun juga latihan seperti ini sangat tidak menyenangkan. Pemuda bersurai _crimson_,Akashi Seijuro terkenal dengan perkataan absolutenya. Siapapun tak bisa menentangnya kalau mereka masih sayang nyawa.

Lihat? menyebalkan sekali bukan?

Kapten sinting ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Akashi aku capek!" keluh pemuda bersurai _navy blue_, Aomine Daiki.

Akashi tidak menanggapi keluhan Aomine itu. Maniknya menatap liar keadaan anggota-anggotanya. Benar, mereka semua sudah sangat kelelahan. Dirinya pun sama.

"Baiklah, istirahat!" pinta Akashi.

Para anggotanya atau yang lebih dikenal Kiseki No Sedai itu pun langsung ambruk dan tidur di lantai gym. Mereka benar-benar kelelahan. Lihatlah keringat yang membanjiri wajah dan baju mereka.

"Akashicchi hidoi ssu! badan ku remuk semua nih!" kali ini pemuda blonde yang protes. Ya, pemuda itu adalah Kise Ryouta.

"Ups, maafkan aku Ryouta~" ejek Akashi.

Kise ingin melempar Akashi ke waduk sekarang. Oke, ia memang tahu kalau fisik Akashi lebih kuat dibanding Kise. Walau Akashi boncel—coret—maksudnya kurang tinggi tetapi fisiknya kuat. Ibaratkan seperti badan semut tenaga badak.

"Aaarghh! aku mau melempar Akashicchi ke waduk ssu!" bisik Kise kesal kepada Aomine.

Aomine hanya mengangguk tak peduli.

"Aka-chin kenapa sih~ padahal kita nggak ada jadwal pertandingan..." ujar pemuda bersurai violet, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Lain hari aku ingin membolos latihan nanodayo!" kali ini sang megane yang membuka suara, Midorima Shintarou.

Akashi menatap kesal kearah Murasakibara dan Midorima. Apa salahnya menambahkan jadwal latihan?

Salah besar Akashi.

Akashi hanya menghela nafas. Hari ini ia tidak membawa gunting oleh karena itu ia tak bisa melakukan tindakan membunuh—coret—maksudnya mengancam anggotanya. Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ ini hanya duduk di _bench_ sambil meminum air mineralnya.

Ah, Akashi melupakan sesuatu. Sebelumnya ia membawa 'itu' untuk diberikan kepada anggotanya. Dicarinya 'itu' di dalam tasnya yang sejak tadi terabaikan karena latihan basket tadi.

"Akashi-kun."

Akashi langsung tersentak begitu ada suara yang memanggilnya. Oh, ternyata pemuda Babyblue ini yang memanggilnya. Hawa keberadaanya sangat tidak disadari Akashi sehingga Akashi lupa bahwa ada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ya, Tetsuya?"

"... matilah kau ke waduk Kise-kun." ujar Kuroko dengan aura hitam yang menguar di belakangnya. Jelas sekali kalau Kuroko kelelahan sekarang.

Akashi sepertinya terpojok sekarang. Kalau tak bersama gunting merahnya, Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Pfft.. maafkan aku, Tetsuya~" ucap Akashi terkekeh geli.

Gadis bersurai merah muda, Satsuki Momoi menatap Akashi dengan pandangan bingung, "Akashi-kun, kamu bawa apa tuh?"

Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hei kalian kemarilah." pinta Akashi.

Para Kiseki No Sedai yang merasa dipanggil itu pun mengangguk dan berjalan ke _bench_, tempat di mana Akashi berada.

"Ada apa ssu?" tanya Kise bingung.

"Ini buat kalian." ujar Akashi sambil menyodorkan kotak berukuran sedang kepada Kiseki No Sedai dan Momoi.

Ya, Makanan itu berbentuk bulat, kecil dan beraneka warna.

"Waaah! macaroon!" gumam Momoi senang.

Ucapan Momoi barusan dihadiahi dengan tatapan bingung seluruh Kiseki No Sedai—minus Akashi tentunya.

"Yaaak!" Momoi protes, "Masa kalian nggak tahu macaroon?!"

Seluruh Kiseki No Sedai menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Aduh, masa makanan seperti ini kalian tidak tahu sih? ini namanya macaroon. Makanan bulat,kecil dan beraneka warna. " jelas Momoi.

Kise menatap bingung makanan yang disebut 'macaroon' itu. Kise baru konek, "Oooh! Aku tahu ssu! Aku pernah melihatnya saat aku jalan-jalan ke Perancis!"

Dafuq! Kise kau terlalu kaya!

"Ki-chan kenapa nggak ngajak aku? aku juga suka macaroon tahu!" protes Momoi.

"Sudahlah kalian makan saja. Jangan ribut." ujar Akashi.

Kiseki No Sedai dan Momoi pun mengangguk. Mereka semua mengambil macaroon tersebut. Hebatnya, warna macaroon itu senada dengan warna mereka semua. Kise mengambil warna Kuning, Aomine biru tua, Midorima hijau, Murasakibara ungu, Momoi pink, Kuroko biru muda dan Akashi warna merah. Begitu mereka mengambil warna mereka masing-masing, mereka memakannya bersama.

"Enak~~" gumam Murasakibara senang. Jujur, ia belum pernah memakan makanan mungil ini.

"Tapi bentuknya kecil.. cepet habis.." ujar Aomine malas. Salahkan dirinya yang memakan makanan itu satu gigitan langsung.

Sang megane memandang macaroon nya, "Ini rasa apa nanodayo?"

"Green tea." jawab Akashi.

"Enak ssu!" gumam Kise.

"Akashi-kun, bukannya macaroon itu harganya mahal?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun benar! bukannya macaroon harganya mahal?"

Akashi melahap macaroon itu habis. Ia memandang kearah Momoi dan Kuroko, "Aku buat sendiri."

Sontak para Kiseki No Sedai dan Momoi langsung kaget.

"EEEEEEEEEEH!? SEJAK KAPAN KAU BISA MASAAAAAK!?" teriak semua Kiseki No Sedai dan Momoi—minus Akashi.

"Shugoi Akashi-kun! Aku tak menyangka kau berbakat jadi bapak rumah tangga!" puji Momoi dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Akashi kau hebat nanodayo. Aku salut padamu yang pintar masak." kali ini sang megane juga memuji Akashi.

"Akashicchi hebat ssu! aku aja cuman bisa masak air panas!" Kise ikut nimbrung.

"Hebat." oke, pemuda berkulit hitam ini yang paling singkat.

Akashi langsung melempar sepatu kearah mereka. Segitukah mereka kagum bahwa Akashi bisa masak?! Apa mereka pikir Akashi itu anak manja?! Terlebih lagi apa maksud perkataan Momoi yang mengatakan bahwa Akashi berbakat menjadi bapak rumah tangga?!

Sementara Midorima, Momoi, Kise dan Aomine menghindar dari serangan sepatu Akashi (pengganti gunting), Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Akashi-kun ajari aku membuat macaroon ini."

Akashi yang menangkap suara dari pemuda yang sangat disayanginya—coret— maksudnya temannya itu pun menoleh kebelakang.

"Eh?"

Kuroko buru-buru meralat ucapannya, "Bu-bukannya aku mau memakannya sendiri! Aku ingin membuatnya buat hadiah ulang tahun ibuku."

Kise cengo, Aomine melongo

Midorima dongo, Murasakibara bengong

Akashi? dia hanya sedikit kaget tetapi ia pertahankan muka handsome nya

Oh, Kami-Sama.. betapa baiknya hati pemuda babyblue yang menggemaskan ini...

"Kau yakin, Tetsuya? tapi aku harus me—"

"Kumohon Akashi-kun..." ujar Kuroko dengan nada memelas dan mata sayu. Bisa dikatakan itu adalah senjata andalannya.

1 detik

2 detik

17,5 detik /plak

Akashi terbang ke langit ke-7. Betapa doki-dokinya ia melihat wajah Kuroko yang cukup—ehem—menggoda.

"Baiklah,Tetsuya. Aku akan mewujudkan harapan mu." ujar Akashi menyeringai.

Kuroko hanya diam membatu. Ia tidak salah kan memohon pada Akashi agar ia mengajarinya membuat macaroon?

"A-arigatou Akashi-kun..." ucap Kuroko pelan.

Akashi menyeringai. Sepertinya ia memiliki rencana licik.

'Setidaknya aku bisa berdua dengan Tetsuya kan?' batin Akashi senang.

* * *

Pukul 13:05. Bel pulang sekolah pun dibunyikan. Hari ini sekolah dipulangkan lebih awal karena guru-guru mengadakan rapat penting. Sebetulnya Kuroko sedikit grogi kalau ke rumah Akashi. Jujur, Kuroko memang belum pernah ke rumah Akashi tetapi ia bisa membayangkan betapa luasnya rumah itu. Pemuda bersurai babyblue itu menghela nafas. Dirinya menggerutu. Apa benar meminta tolong pada Akashi merupakan cara yang tepat?

'Mau memberi hadiah ulang tahun saja rasanya repot sekali...' batin Kuroko.

"Tetsuya."

Pemuda yang merasa dipanggil itu pun menoleh, "Akashi-kun."

"Ayo kita berangkat."

Kuroko mengangguk. Baru saja mau melangkah, manik babyblue nya menatap bingung saat Akashi membuka pintu mobil, "Akashi-kun?"

Akashi pun menoleh ke arah Kuroko.

"Na-naik mobil?" tanya pemuda babyblue itu terpatah-patah.

Sejenak Akashi terkekeh. Apa Kuroko belum pernah naik mobil? rasanya Akashi ingin membelikan mobil untuk Kuroko.

"Kau pikir kita akan naik becak?"

"Ta-tapi aku tak terbiasa naik mobil."

Akashi menatap datar Kuroko. Ah! buang-buang waktu kalau ribut soal kendaraan! ditariknya tangan Kuroko secara paksa sehingga Kuroko masuk ke dalam mobil Akashi. Awalnya Kuroko sedikit meronta layaknya ibu-ibu dijambret tetapi karena perbedaan kekuatan Akashi dan Kuroko, mau tak mau Kuroko harus masuk.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai ke rumah Akashi. Kuroko cengo. Persis seperti bayangannya, rumah Akashi kurang ajar besarnya. Oke, Kuroko merasa seperti rakyat jelata sekarang. Rumah Akashi terlalu besar dan Kuroko tak terbiasa dengan rumah yang terlalu besar.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah Akashi. Manik Babyblue Kuroko tak henti-hentinya melihat kesana-kemari. Ia mengagumi tiap benda-benda yang berada di rumah Akashi. Kaca,vas bunga, bingkai dan lainnya sangat mewah dan terkesan elegan. Ingin rasanya Kuroko memecahkan semua pajangan di rumah Akashi.

"Tetsuya kau ke dapur duluan." pinta Akashi.

Kuroko menoleh, "Kenapa?"

"Aku harus mengalihkan perhatian maid dan butler ku." jelas Akashi

Kuroko makin dibuat bingung oleh Akashi. Malas melanjutkan pembicaraan, Kuroko menurut. Ia berjalan menuju dapur. Sialnya, baru saja ia mau menanyakan sesuatu pada Akashi, Akashi sudah menghilang duluan.

'Akashi-kun aku tak tahu dapurnya di mana...' batin Kuroko.

Oke, ia pasti nyasar sekarang. Pemuda babyblue itu berniat mencari maid/butler yang bisa membantunya mencari jalan. Rumah ini terlalu luas. Banyak pintu di mana-mana. Bagus, Kuroko melihat ada maid yang sedang membersihkan laci. Kuroko berjalan kearahnya dan berniat bertanya.

"Sumimasen, Apa kau tahu di mana arah dapur?" tanya Kuroko.

Maid itu pun menoleh, "Eh? anda Kuroko Tetsuya ya?"

Kuroko diam. Sejak kapan maid ini tahu namanya? Dan mengapa maid ini tidak kaget? biasanya orang-orang selalu kaget akan kehadiran Kuroko yang hawa keberadaanya super tipis. Ah sudahlah. Ia tidak peduli sekarang.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dapur ada di sana. Tuan Tetsuya lurus saja ke depan nanti belok kanan." jelas maid itu.

Kuroko mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Sumimasen, aku tak enak kalau dipanggil dengan sebutan 'tuan'." ujar Kuroko.

"Anu.. Tuan Seijuro menyuruh kami semua memanggil anda dengan sebutan 'tuan'."

Kuroko diam mematung. Akashi seenak jidat sekali memerintah.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih." ujar Kuroko sambil membungkuk sopan.

Maid itu mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

—Sweet Macaroon—

Setelah Kuroko sampai di dapur Akashi, Kuroko meletakkan tasnya. Pemuda imut ini tak henti-hentinya melihat keadaan dapur. Ia kagum dengan dekorasi dapur yang terkesan mewah dan elegan. Manik babyblue nya menatap alat-alat masak yang ada di dapur tersebut. Kuroko sedikit merinding saat melihat kompornya. Bagaimana tidak merinding kalau di kompor itu terdapat ukiran-ukiran yang terbuat dari berlian?

'Rumah Akashi-kun mengerikan...' batin Kuroko.

**BRAK**

Kuroko langsung tersentak begitu ada seseorang yang membuka pintu. Pemuda babyblue ini menoleh kepalanya kebelakang dan ia mendapati Akashi yang baru saja selesai dari urusannya itu.

Urusan mengalihkan perhatian maid dan butlernya kan?

"Akashi-kun."

"Nah Tetsuya ayo kita mulai. Aku akan mengajarimu, jadi perhatikan baik baik ya."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Pakai celemek dulu Tetsuya. Aku tak mau baju mu kotor."

Kuroko kembali mengangguk.

Setelah Kuroko dan Akashi memakai celemek, mereka mempersiapkan bahan-bahannya. Awalnya Kuroko mengira mereka harus membeli terlebih dahulu tapi ternyata Akashi memang sudah punya bahannya. Telur,Icing Sugar*,tepung almond**,Caster sugar***,krim kental,vanilla bubuk dan bahan lainnya sudah tertata rapih diatas meja. Mereka tinggal menjadikan semua bahan itu menjadi sebuah macaroon.

Kuroko diam mematung.

'Bahan-bahan yang dipakai untuk membuat macaroon banyak sekali!' batin Kuroko.

"Tenanglah, Tetsuya. Aku akan mengajarimu." ujar Akashi tersenyum.

"Ah, i-iya!" ucap Kuroko terpatah-patah saking gugup nya.

Akashi terkekeh geli. Pemuda babyblue ini sangat manis kalau gugup. Uh, ingin rasanya Akashi memeluk Kuroko sekarang.

"Baiklah, kita mulai membuat _ganache_ dulu. Tetsuya, kau lelehkan cokelat putih bersama krim kental ini di panci. Api nya kecil saja." pinta Akashi.

Kuroko mengangguk. Pemuda ini langsung melakukan tugasnya.

Sementara Kuroko membuat _ganache, _Akashi membuat macaroonnya. Akashi menyiapkan loyang yang sudah diolesi mentega tipis dan ditutup dengan kertas roti. Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ ini mulai mengocok putih telur dengan _mixer_ hingga lembut berjejak. Setelah yakin adonan itu lembut, Ia mulai menambahkan caster sugar dan mengocoknya sampai rata. Ia menambahkan icing sugar dan tepung almond dan mengaduknya dengan spatula.

Sambil mengaduk, pemuda bersurai _crimson_ ini sesekali melirik pemuda _babyblue_ yang sibuk melelehkan coklat putih tersebut. Ia sedikit terkekeh geli saat melihat Kuroko kebingungan saat melelehkannya.

'Manisnya...' batin Akashi.

Kuroko tetap melakukan aktivitasnya. Ia tak menyadari tatapan Akashi. Ah, Kuroko baru ingat. Ia penasaran dengan maksud ucapan Akashi

"Ano.. Akashi-kun. Apa maksudmu mengalihkan perhatian maid dan butler mu?" tanya Kuroko to the point.

Akashi menatap Kuroko datar, "Soalnya kalau aku nggak diam-diam, mereka akan melarang ku menggunakan dapur."

"Eh?"

"Soalnya aku tak dibolehkan menggunakan dapur karena para maid/butler ku merasa kalau aku seperti rakyat jelata."

Ada yang punya badak bercula 5? Kuroko merasa disindir Akashi sekarang. Oke, Kuroko memang selalu menggunakan dapur di rumahnya tapi apa Akashi menyindir dirinya?

Ah, ia tak peduli.

Setelah tragedi kecil itu selesai, Akashi memindahkan adonan tersebut ke dalam mangkuk kecil.

"Tetsuya." panggil Akashi.

Pemuda itu menoleh, "Ya?"

"Kau mau macaroon rasa apa?"

"Eh? macaroon itu ada rasanya?!" panik Kuroko.

Oh Kuroko.. kau pikir rasanya hambar?

"Saat kau makan memangnya tidak ada rasanya, hah? kemana indra perasa mu? " sindir Akashi.

Kuroko langsung menutup wajahnya. Malu sekali dirinya disindir Akashi.

Sejenak Kuroko berpikir. Sebuah ide melintasi pikirannya, "Rasa Vanilla."

Akashi menatap Kuroko bingung, "Ibumu juga suka vanilla?"

Kuroko mengangguk, "Okaa-san suka vanilla. Aku suka vanilla karena Okaa-san."

Akashi hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya. Setelah selesai, ia memindahkan adonan itu ke dalam plastik kemudian memotong ujungnya. Sebuah ide melintasi pikiran Akashi. Ia menyeringai— sepertinya ia memiliki rencana.

"Tetsuya mau belajar membuat macaroon kan? kemarilah." pinta Akashi.

Kuroko menatap bingung Akashi namun pemuda babyblue ini tetap mengikuti peritahnya.

"Semprot adonan ini dengan bentuk bulatan-bulatan yang sama. Beri jarak 2 cm diantara adonan." pinta Akashi lagi.

Kuroko mematung. Ia tak yakin kalau ia bisa. Tangan Kuroko gemetar memegang adonan itu.

Akashi menyeringai, "Sudah kuduga kau tak bisa."

"Aku kan tak pernah membuatnya."

Akashi menghela nafas. Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ ini pun berjalan mendekati Kuroko—Alangkah kagetnya Kuroko saat ia merasakan tangan Akashi diatas tangannya. Saat ini posisi Kuroko dan Akashi adalah, Akashi berada di belakang Kuroko dan Kuroko berada didepan Akashi. Uh, pemuda babyblue ini semakin gugup. Jujur, ia belum pernah merasa sedekat ini dengan Sang _Emperor. _

"Aku akan membantumu." ujar Akashi.

Kuroko dapat merasakan deru nafas Akashi. Ia semakin gemetar sekarang.

Kuroko pun mencoba menyemprot adonan itu dengan bantuan Akashi. Setelah Kuroko berhasil menyemprotnya, ia menambahkan icing sugar kemudian mendiamkan nya selama 15-20 menit.

"Tetsuya, masukkan adonan ini kedalam oven."

Kuroko mengangguk. Ia memasukkan adonan tersebut. Tak disengaja, jari pemuda mungil itu terkena pinggiran oven yang panas sehingga pemuda itu tersentak. Ia buru-buru memasukkan adonan tersebut kemudian meniup-niup jarinya yang sedikit memerah.

"Panas.." ringis Kuroko. Sepertinya pemuda itu kesakitan.

Akashi pun menoleh. Ia menghampiri Kuroko, "Kau tak apa-apa, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Sebenarnya Akashi tahu kalau Kuroko menahan rasa sakit. Akashi pun memegang jari Kuroko yang terkena oven tadi kemudian—

***HAUP***

—ia memasukan jari Kuroko kedalam mulutnya.

Kuroko pun langsung tersentak kaget. Wajahnya merah padam, "A-apa yang kau lakukan Akashi-kun?!"

Akashi pun mengeluarkan jari Kuroko dari mulutnya, "Menghilangkan rasa panas."

Oh Akashi apa kau tidak melihat wajah pemuda di depanmu? wajahnya sangat merah seperti tomat sekarang.

Setelah selesai di oven, Macaroon itu pun di dinginkan. Setelah dingin, mereka mengoleskan satu bagian macaroon dengan _ganache_ kemudian menutupnya dengan macaroon lainnya. Mereka melakukan itu berulang-ulang hingga terkumpul macaroon yang banyak

"Akhirnya selesai juga." ujar Kuroko tersenyum.

Akashi pun tersenyum, "Untunglah hasilnya sempurna."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk senang. Setidaknya ia berhasil kan?

—Sweet Macaroon—

Setelah beberapa jam membuat Macaroon, Akashi dan Kuroko pun beristirahat sebentar di ruang tengah. Awalnya Kuroko tak menyangka kalau membuat macaroon itu lebih melelahkan dari yang ia kira. Pantas saja kalau macaroon harganya mahal.

"Tetsuya, ibumu ulang tahun hari ini?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Keheningan pun menyelimuti keadaan saat ini. Kuroko bingung mau berbicara tentang apa karena ia tak memiliki topik menarik.

"Akashi-kun siapa yang mengajarimu membuat macaroon?"

Kehabisan ide, akhirnya topik macaroon lagi.

Akashi pun menjawab, "Ibuku."

"Ibu Akashi-kun pintar masak ya? Ano.. ibumu kemana? aku tak melihatnya." tanya Kuroko lagi.

Akashi mengangguk, "Ibuku sudah meninggal."

Kuroko mematung, "Ma-maafkan aku Akashi-kun!"

"Tak apa kok. Kejadian itu sudah lama."

Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Dulu saat ibuku masih ada, Ibu ku selalu menemaniku bermain basket. Bagi ku dia ibu yang terbaik untukku." lanjut Akashi.

Kuroko hanya diam.

"Setelah latihan basket, terkadang ibuku senang membuat macaroon. Dulu aku pernah diajari cara membuatnya. Ibuku senang membuat macaroon dengan warna merah. Dia sangat suka warna merah." lanjut Akashi lagi.

"Pantas saja rumah Akashi-kun didominasi dengan warna merah..."

Akashi mengangguk, "Kalau melihat warna merah, aku selalu ingat akan ibuku. Ibuku meninggal saat aku kelas 5 SD. Beliau meninggal karena penyakit yang dideritanya sejak lama."

Kuroko kembali diam. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Tetsuya pasti senang masih memiliki ibu.. bahkan kau bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya..." ujar Akashi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Akashi-kun..."

"Pasti menyenangkan bi—"

"Akashi-kun!"

Akashi tersentak kaget saat Kuroko sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Akashi-kun kau menangis..." ujar Kuroko.

Manik _Heterochrome_ Akashi membulat. Ia menangis? ia tak menyadarinya sama sekali. Akashi langsung mengusap wajahnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia menangis di depan orang lain—sangat memalukan baginya.

"Akashi-kun mempunyai ibu yang baik." ujar Kuroko.

Akashi hanya diam.

"Ibu Akashi-kun pasti senang kalau sebenarnya Akashi-kun sangat mencintai nya. Tenang saja, masih ada teman-teman mu yang akan menghiburmu! termasuk aku." lanjut Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

Akashi diam. Ia menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan kosong.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, kesedihan itu tergantikan dengan kebahagiaan. Lengkungan manis terukir di bibir Akashi, "Terima kasih Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengangguk senang.

"Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan Tetsuya bisa berbicara sok keren begitu?" sindir Akashi.

"A-aku cuma mengeluarkan pendapat ku saja kok!" ujar Kuroko gugup.

Akashi hanya terkekeh geli.

"Tetsuya, apa awalnya kau tahu Macaroon?"

Surai Babybluenya bergoyang seiring ia menggeleng—menandakan ia tidak tahu.

"Macaroon itu manis. Bentuknya mungil dan beraneka warna. Warna itu mengingatkan ku akan Kiseki No Sedai."

Pemuda bersurai Babyblue ini mengangguk mengerti.

"Macaroon yang berwarna merah mengingatkanku pada diri Akashi-kun."

Manik _Heterochrome_ Akashi membulat. Ternyata Kuroko menyodorkan sebuah kotak berisi macaroon berwarna merah.

"Tetsuya?"

"Se-sebetulnya kemarin di rumah aku mencoba membuatnya. A-aku tak tahu hasilnya bakal enak atau tidak, tapi ini kuberikan untuk Akashi-kun."

Akashi tersenyum. Ah... pemuda ini memang yang paling mengerti perasaanya.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengangguk, "Aku juga berterima kasih karena Akashi-kun mau mengajariku."

.

.

.

Di atas Macaroon berwarna merah itu mereka tertawa bersama.

Macaroon manis itu yang melingkari diri mereka berdua.

Mereka menciptakan kenangan mereka dari sebuah makanan mungil nan manis itu.

Apa kamu...

Sudah menciptakan Macaroon manis mu sendiri?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

*Icing Sugar: Gula halus yang dibuat khusus dengan zat anti kepal agar tidak mudah menggumpal. Bisa di dapat di toko bahan kue.

**Tepung Alomond: Tepung khusus yang dibuat dari almond. Bisa di dapat di toko bahan kue.

***Caster Sugar: Jenis gula halus yang memiliki tekstur sangat lembut.

* * *

Aduh fanfic macam apa ini :"D oh ya ada **OMAKE** lho~ dibaca ya :D

ide Fanfic ini saya buat pas saya dibeliin macaroon oleh mama saya.. Pas saya coba rasanya enak sekali~ waktu itu aku beli macam-macam warnanya~

Ada kuning, biru, hijau bahkan ada warna hitam juga lho! bener-bener ngingetin sama warna Kiseki No Sedai :D harganya juga mahal..

Saya pernah lihat cara pembuatannya... agak ribet soalnya macaroon nya harus sama besar dan nggak boleh pecah/hancur adonan nya..

Minna san pernah makan macaroon? :3

**Arigatou buat Silent readers/readers yang mau membaca FF saya~ Review pls? onegai :3**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Pemuda bersurai babyblue ini berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Bisa diperkirakan ia baru pulang dari acara membuat hadiah untuk ibunya. Manik babybluenya bergerak liar mencari sang ibu untuk diberikan kejutan olehnya.

"Tetsuya~!" panggil sebuah suara.

Ah, tiba-tiba ibu Kuroko langsung memeluknya layaknya ibu yang ditinggal anaknya berjuta-juta tahun lamanya.

"Okaa-san."

Ibu Kuroko yang bernama Tetsuna itu pun menoleh, "Ya?"

"Selamat ulang tahun." ujar Kuroko sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak berisi macaroon vanilla.

Manik Aquamarine Tetsuna membulat. Ia menatap bengong kotak yang di depannya.

"I-ini hadiah ulang tahun buat Okaa-san. Aku membuat ini bersama Akashi-kun. Nngh.. aku nggak tahu rasanya enak atau tidak.. tapi kuharap Okaa-san menyukainya. " lanjut Kuroko.

Tetsuna mematung. Ia pun tersenyum, "Tetsuya terima kasih!"

"Okaa-san jangan sedih dong... kaya anak kecil aja." sindir Kuroko tersenyum nakal.

Ah, ternyata Tetsuna sudah meneteskan air matanya.

"Ma-mata ibu kelilipan kok! Tetsuya jangan salah paham ya! " ujar Tetsuna sambil menghapus air matanya.

Kuroko tersenyum. Sepertinya ibunya ini tsundere.

"Tetsuya kau bikin berdua dengan temanmu yang bernama Akashi?" tanya Tetsuna.

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Eh?! berdua di dalam rumah besar dan masak berdua?! kalian tidak pacaran kan?!"

Dalam hitungan detik, wajah Kuroko langsung merah padam, "Okaa-san apaan sih! aku dan Akashi-kun cuman berteman!"

"Lalu kenapa wajahnya merah?" tanya Tetsuna iseng.

Uh.. Ibunya menyebalkan sekali.

"Sudah kubilang aku dan Akashi-kun hanya berteman!" ujar Kuroko kesal.

Tetsuna pun terkekeh. Sepertinya ia memiliki kenangan baru sekarang. Mungkin?


End file.
